Rise of the Autobot
by Transformersfan1998
Summary: Autobot Cliffjumper gets revived while the Decepticons are planning a trap for their foes to terminate them once and for all!


The Rise of the Autobot

The wind was whistling through the trees as the sun was near to setting in the distance. The Autobot, Arcee was lucking through the woods, slowly creeping about, searching for energon in the area. The meter she tightly held in her grasp began to beep. Nothing was in the area that was in sight but her sences with a tingling sensation that sent a shiver down her back. She was indeed not alone on that very evening. The leaves crunched beneath her metal feet as she took one step at a time carefully. A pair of bright pink optics glared down at it's prey, ready to strike at any moment. The slick dark figure remained dead still as she remained in the trees but it jumped, the sound of rustling drawing the femme's attention. Her blasters drawn from her servos, pointing them high to air, glowing rapidly. There was nothing but a brightly lit sky with the leaves majestically sailing around in the air. Arcee had thought she was hearing things, her mind was playing tricks on her. The blasters had deactivated for now, body tensed. She continued her journey, her mind had many things jumbled up, tragic memories at the most, remembering her fallen comrade Cliffjumper. A small smile grew on her face, memories flashing in her mind of the first time they came to Earth, how they held each others servo. The rustling was heard again, only louder and Arcee shook it off, knowing she was being followed. A spiral of webbing came out of nowhere, but the sound alerted Arcee and she managed to dodge it as the webbing splattered on a tree. The one responsible was a spider and Cybertronian like figure that pounced out of the trees, landing with a small thump on the muddy ground. The pink optics was recognisable as a cold smirk grew on the decepticons face, her voice as sharp as a dagger. "Well if it isn't Arcee.." she began, her speech was like a blast to Arcee's audio receptors. A low and dangerous growl was heard in her voice as her blue optics widened all of a sudden. A flashback began to show in her mind, clear like it was happening at that very moment. The scream of pleads echoed through her processor and at the end, she shook it off, the sight of her hated enemy returning. "Still thinking about that sorry excuse for an Autobot?" Airachnid mentioned as she knew that Arcee was thinking of her first partner, Tailgate, being brutally slaughtered by the 'con that stood before her. Arcee's fists clenched tightly, sparks of daggers shooting from the hateful look in her optics. Airachnid chuckled evilly "Now, how about you stand there and I will reunite you with your long lost partners?" She gravely asked, her pincers twitching and ready to strike at the Autobot, having the lust to spill her energon on the ground although the pincers went noticed by the Autobot, even though her rage completely took over her body. She ran towards the foe but it was a mistake that Airachnid had planned deviously. She grabbed Arcee's arm, twisted it and held her into a headlock. The blue femme forced to keep in a cry of pain, attempting to only show strength and no weakness that Airachnid can put to her advantage. The affliction on her arm was too much for her to handle and it finally became numb, enough for Arcee to strike at opponents leg to cause Airachnid to tumble to the ground, angrily hissing. Arcee stood back, transforming her good arm into a blaster and quickly shooting at the predator. Airachnid fled, drilling down into a hole to escape and recover from her humiliating defeat. The alone Autobot groaned angrily from the fact that she couldn't avenge Tailgate but a sigh grew and she continued her journey, her arm slowly recovering every minute of the way.

The sky grew dimmer as every hour had gone by but Arcee ever grew weary of giving up on her mission but what she saw in front of her was an energon mine. It had looked familiar to her but what she thought to herself, a memory pounding to get unleashed. She entered, the memory finally sparked in her mind, like a burning flame. The clear sight of her partner Cliffjumper, consumed with dark energon, optics dimmed down to a deep purple and a loud zombie growl clear as day. The cave consumed with darkness but the glow of her optics brightened the cavern slightly, just enough for her to see. She couldn't see much but, her foot had touched something hard that made a clink noise and she fell to the ground, a large, throbbing crash echoed in the walls as she grunted. She held her helm and looked behind her, switching on her headlights to notice a piece of metal sticking out of the ground and gazed at it for a few moments before pulling it out of the ground. The large shard was cold and rough as Arcee placed a servo on the flat side, feeling how it was covered in rust, dents and dirt. Her servo swiftly moved to the side, taking away some of the dirt leaving a small cloud of dust to disappear in the air and it was then she noticed a gleam of crimson red that came from a set of armour. A thought crossed her mind that she was afraid of ever being true and she continued deeper into the cave. The walls had appeared to have been covered in a dark and burnt soot which covered the walls after the massive energon explosion. The cavern came to a round area but also a dead end, shards of broken glass lay upon the ground, her optics dimmed slowly but at the moment she scanned the room, a soft gasp was released from her voice box, optics widened and gazed at a broken down body that used to be known as Cliffjumper. Her steps was slow and steady as she knelled down, scavenging the body parts until she came to his head: dented, scratched and maimed like it was a job of an Insecticon. A puddle of liquid dark energon continued to lay on the ground under the body. Carefully, she picked up the parts, shaking off the energon that had dripped from his metal skin. A transmission was emanating from the Autobot base. Ratchet answered and the voice of Arcee was heard. "Anyone there, I need a groundbridge ASAP!" she said with an excited tone. Ratchet heard the eagerness in her voice and gave a puzzled look but without a second thought, he shrugged the curiosity from his mind with a slight shrug and opened up the ground bridge portal. A blue swirl activated in the base and the location. It was seconds before Arcee had came strolling through, carrying the pieces of her fallen comrade. The medic's eyes widened at even the sight of the body, completely stunned. Arcee handled the body with great care not to drop a single part as she walked over. "Can you fix him?" she asked, a little hope in her optics and her voice. He looked at her with hesitation but finally spoke, his voice choked back. "I-I'll try.." he whispered before taking the armour from Arcee's arms and slowly walked back to medical bay, leaving the Autobot femme filled with hope.

It was hours later in the middle of the morning, the tired Ratchet fought to stay awake to finish off the body. It wasn't even close to being finished! He fought hard against his slumber and continued working carefully, placing the wires back in the right place and evaporating all the bad energon from Cliffjumper's system. His work was slowly decreasing but he managed to finally finish it off. Ratchet collapsed to the floor, exhausted and fell into a deep recharge. The rested Autobots and human friends came in a while later to see the sleeping medic as he snored gently in his sleep. Miko had an idea in her head that she simply could not refuse to go with. She quietly went over to him with a black marker and lined it to where his mouth was and began to draw on his face. Ratchet was too tired to even notice or feel anything but Miko had been done in seconds, moving away from the face to look at her masterpiece. Bumblebee, Smokescreen and Bulkhead began to snigger, finding it so hard to keep back a laugh that would make them fall on their afts. They glanced at the sleeping medic, having a thick, black moustache and goatee. Ratchet opened his tired blue optics, groaning with pain from his fall. Miko had ran away to stop Ratchet from getting back at her but he had been too restless to even care and he stood on his feet, the entire team smiling like idiots and Ratchet looked at them confused. "What's with the smiles?" he asked and Optimus gave him a piece of equipment that he could see his reflection in. His optics widened and finally narrowed in rage as he spotted the fact that he got pranked. "Miko!" He shouted in rage as he stormed out, the entire team laughing at it and everyone apart from Optimus and Arcee, he went alongside the dead body. Arcee's optics darkened with sadness as the Autobot leader gently pressed a servo onto her shoulder for comfort. "We will have our comrade back.."  
His chest plates had been slid open by his servos, revealing the glistening matrix of leadership that shone brightly. Arcee moved at out the way for, instead, the beam to hit Cliffjumpers fixed spark chamber. The energy was continuous for a few moments before dying down. Optimus had still had been his regular self but the body still didn't move. "Please Cliffjumper.." whispered softly, her hopes draining from her spark. As she looked away, not able to bear the truth, Cliffjumpers darkened mouth opens, spurts of pure blue energon flying out as he coughed. Arcee's optics began to brighten up with joy as the crimson red Autobot groaned with pain and his blue optics flickering, forcing him to awaken from his deathbed. The other Autobots came in from laughing at the prank and their optics widened in awe, seeing Cliffjumper coming to life once again. His limbs rose from the berth, making a loud creaking sound that made the entire team cringe dramatically. The bot groaned in pain, his blue optics coming into focus. "What happened, where am I?" He asked. Arcee's spark was filled with joy and glee with the sound of his voice and hugged him, causing him to grunt a little while laughing. "Easy 'Cee!"  
She smiled widely while getting off her partner as the three humans go on top of the berth, leaving Cliffjumper happy in a way. "Hey guys!" he spoke weakly. The kids began to speak all at one, leaving poor Cliffjumper confused. Arcee giggled. "Easy there guys, he needs time to recover.." she said gently and the kids left.

While the team was celebrating the revival of Cliffjumper, the Decepticons had many other plans forging in their minds. Megatron was sitting in his throne room, the sound of fingers making an impatient clink noise every time he tapped his claw on the armrest, the dull light in the room making his metal armour shine. The door to the room slid open as a broad looking decepticon stepped in, walked over to his master and bowed, placing on of his knees on the metal ground. "Lord Megatron.." He began in a deep and confident tone. "...I come to you with a solution on how to terminate our enemies."  
This perked up the dark Lord, a smirk slowing growing on his burnt metal face and shark like teeth showing. "And this solution would be what, Shockwave?" He asked, his patience growing. Shockwave stood up and moved to the side where two vehicons and the slim Starscream came in, carrying a large device, looking similar to a groundbridge portal, only to a smaller size. This had really got Megatron interested. "Tell me my loyal follower, what is this contraption that you have brought to my sight?" He asked. Shockwave had replied with a simple answer. "M'Lord, I call it the incinerator 3.0. This will be our way of getting rid of those confounded Autobots!" which made Megatron smirk uncontrollably. Shockwave activated the device, a slowly growing ball of black energy growing within. The energy grew quickly and electrical flashes sparked, showing it being quite unstable. It was released, rushing at the speed of light and with great power, striking one of the vehicons, a large smoke cloud growing exponentially. Once it cleared, all there was was a pile of grey dust, scattered across the floor. Starscream looked in awe of surprise and fear while Megatron cackled evilly. "Excellent work Shockwave, plant the device and make a trap. The time of the Autobots fates are close.." he said and the decepticon nodded obediently and left, the device being lifted out of the room as the silent but deadly Decepticon known as Soundwave stepped in, the light from about shining across his mask, causing a reflection "Ah Soundwave, I suspect that you have some rather..important news?" Megatron had said and Soundwave nodded almost instantly, a screech of static came and a familiar voice came out of his speakers. Starscreams crimson red optics had widened, a stroke of fear crossing them rapidly, slowly backing away. Megatron had knew that his second-in-command was hiding something and slammed his fist onto the armrest and walked over to Starscream, every one of his footsteps like the sound of nearby thunder. "I thought that cursed Autobot was dead!" boomed Megatron. Starscream stuttered heavenly obviously in denial of the position he had been placed in. "I-I did my lord!" He managed to scream in a soft tone from the fright building up inside of him. Megatron gazed at him but a thought struck his mind and an evil chuckle forged. "I believe that we have another Autobot to terminate." he mentioned before leaving a trembling Starscream. "Gather the troops and be ready to attack." he said in a deep but soft tone, not turning at all and he left.

Back at base, everything was quiet, the corridors had no activity going on, the Autobots were in a deep recharge, all but Ratchet who was working as hard as ever. It wasn't long before a loud alarm went off, causing Smokescreen and Cliffjumper to fall off their berths and onto the ground, a soft scream while it all took place. They groaned, their optics flickering from the instant wake up and stood up, rushing out of the room and in the main room. Everybody was there, all apart from Bulkhead, who was still fast asleep, his snoring just as loud as the alarm. "An energon signal has came up, although it intrigues me of how it all of a sudden came up out of nowhere." said Ratchet, both suspicious and curious. The portal to the groundbridge opened, the sparks of excitement shooting out of the energetic scout, known as Bumblebee, optics. "Autobots, Transform and roll out!" the brave leader, Optimus Prime had shouted. The others had transformed into their own different vehicle modes of distinctive sizes, colours and shape. The bots had drove through the portal but to wind up being surrounded by an army of vehicon warriors, all with their blasters ready to shoot down any Autobot that happen to step out of line at the slightest."I see that we have the welcoming party on our hands" said Cliffjumper but only to get the reaction of everyone giving the "Are you kidding me?" look. The Autobot shrugged and everyone to turn to the small hole that was opened just enough for Megatron to step into. "Megatron.." said Optimus softly in a deep voice. The Decepticon leader gave one of his deceiving smirks. "Well, well, it seems that today is my lucky day.." he spoke. The vehicons were about to fire at Megatron's signal but as a plan of last resort, the Autobot's struck as one, taking out a good number of the fleet. Megatron was enraged, his red optics flashing every blinding sight of explosion that was seen out on the battlefield. Blue and red bursts of energy flew across the area, desperate to hit the direct target. The Autobots were outnumbered but still standing stong and fighting just as well as the great number of foes. Most of the troops had been offlined before the team divided. Everything was going so well for the Autobots for now but the surprise that had been created to help tip to the Decepticons favour was awaiting them. Shockwave was hiding among the rubble, his device well hidden from any of the Autobots optics to gaze upon and he began to set it up, ready to turn his first target to dust. Arcee was the closest, fighting off two vehicon troops, continuously firing at her. The black energy in the machine grew larger and larger every moment but to the point of being large enough, it was released. Cliffjumper saw this and jumped between the energy ball and Arcee, to only drop down the ground, a large, gaping hole in his chest. "Cliff!" Screamed Arcee, having to have witnessed what happened. The rage and depression grew within her, enough to take down the two Decepticons that had been attacking her. Her arm blades slid out of her arm and she offlined the both of the vehicons in a matter of seconds, their bodies dropping onto the ground. "Decepticons, retreat!" ordered Megatron, his scream being heard by everyone. The troops had backed away and escaped. The others had seen Cliffjumpers body laying on the ground, grunting with pain of the hole in his chest.

The team rushed him back to base. Ratchet had looked at him in shock before trying to repair him quickly. "No..Doc.." whispered Cliffjumper weakly before coughing up the black substance that has absorbed into his own blood. "I think fate just wanted me to be in the all-spark"  
His optics had flickered every word that he spoke and he gazed at Arcee, lubricants welding in her blue optics, she never wanted her partner to suffer through the grief of pain but she needed him more than anybody. "Please Cliff, don't leave me again.." her voice trembling violently. Cliffjumper gave a frail smile. "I will look out for you... even if I'm not there." he said as Arcee faced him at his height. "Arcee.. You have been an awesome partner and... I...love you.." he said as his last words, his flickering optics dimmed down to a blackness as dark as the energy consuming him. Arcee nuzzled her faceplate into the limp, dead body of her partner, unable to control the tears that fell down to her face, it was when Ratchet placed a gently servo on her shoulder. "I'm sorry for your loss.." He said as softly and reassuringly as possible. The femme bot had no idea what to do now. She slumped away, not bothering to look up or even say a single word to her team mates and she left the room. The sunset had grown to come again that night, the sky was clear, all but the odd pitter patter of raindrops falling on her metal. Her mind losing focus from the final words that Cliffjumper slowly mentioned to her. Looking out into the desert, she knew that she had to move on from her old life and start fresh but seeing both Cliffjumper and Tailgate's demise, she had no idea how to accomplish it. May take years for all she knew but she promised by her spark that she will try. The war was getting strong but she stood stronger.


End file.
